Far from Home
by Twins of Truth
Summary: With Storybrooke in danger, Regina and David venture off in order to lead the danger away from their loved ones. Little did they know their destination was the People's Palace in the Midlands under Lord Richard Rahl and his Lady Nicci's rule. What will happen when these two couples meet? Who is the stronger of the two lands?


She used to wonder how many scars marred his beautifully sculpted body. She would dream of such discovery, of finding those intimate details, tracing them with fingers and tongue - adding a spin to the story he would remember when he felt or saw them. It had never occurred to her that those illusions might someday become reality.

"Hunters trap," his words drew her from thought, blue eyes lifting from the mark on his hip. He eyed her with those shadowed grays, lips curled into a smirk, one arm tucked comfortably behind his head. She felt the hand of his other combing through her hair, brushing back the tussled mess that was, of course, fault of his.

Raising a brow, Nicci shifted her naked form, letting the sheets slip down to gather at her waist as she leaned over him, hands planted firmly on either side of his head; breasts ghosting against his chest. She had to suppress a grin when he took a breath. "A hunters trap, really?" Her sarcastic lilt drew a laugh from him.

"You didn't see it. It was a big trap." he defended himself, pulling his arm from beneath his head. His hands moved from her shoulders, smoothing down her back and sides, slipping down beneath the tangled sheets to curve over the cheeks of her ass.

Nicci bit her lip to keep from gasping, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how easily his touch pleased her. But like most things with him, it was inevitable. His knees parted her own, and she felt what would surely make this a very 'good' morning. Her hips gyrated against his teasingly, hoping to inspire his lead. The results proved in her favor as the groan that emanated from his throat was accompanied by a swift twirl, the movement putting her on her back as he pinned her to the bed beneath with his weight.

"Make love to me, Richard," she whispered the words she had spoken to him so long ago, tracing her hands over his broad shoulders, prepared to cling to him. He always took her to such heights.

Just as his mouth took to her neck, hands moving to her breasts while hers moved to bury in his hair, there was a resounding knock at the door. Choosing to ignore, sure it was a servant seeking to inform them of the duties they took literal pleasure in procrastinating, however the urgent knocking persisted, twisting their nerves and spoiling the mood. Growling in frustration, the Lord Rahl removed himself from his wife, wrapping himself in a sheet as he padded across the spacious chamber to the door.

Flinging it open, he stared at the Mord'Sith responsible. Behind him, Nicci sat glaring. "Berdine. This better be good."

Her gaze shifted between them, and despite her reason for bursting their little party, grinned devilishly. Richard shook his head, shutting down her remark before it was made. Pouting, the brunette resigned to delivering the message she thought so important, she would disturb them on their day off.

"It's preposterous!" David exclaimed as he threw up his hands, an act more out of indignance than in disrespect of his Regina. He paced after she told him of her plan, he thought that he should be able to do more, that there had to be another answer.

"It must be done, we must make sure that the others are safe, and I can guide us through", Regina sultry stated as she softly clasped his muscular forearm, tense in her grasp.

She gently entwined his fingers amongst hers, clasping them to soothe, her soft chocolate brown eyes conveying more than words could ever. She needed no spell with him, their love was something that was magnetic, and she herself was taken by surprise. She could feel the steely hard lines of him soften and she curled against him, both of them solid in their resolve.

But she knew.

As sure as she knew herself; she had loved and lost before, and had never expected to feel that same thrill of belonging.

Of acceptance.

Until David.

As she stared at her love, he not quite knowing what was going on; she knew it was the best plan. They were under attack, and she knew how to solve it, but it meant relocating the two of them into the unknown.

They would be safe, and could lead the forces of evil away from what was to come. It would deter anyone from ever reaching Henry, Emma, and all their loved ones in Storybrooke. She knew that she could handle almost anything, there was no one with more power than she, and she had David.

It was all she needed.

David looked at her a long while, his blue eyes as captivating and endless as the sea. He held her at an arm's length as he studied her. He found truth, and with it acceptance. He breathed deeply holding it a moment before letting it go. Then, he spoke.

"Ok, we will go. But we must make sure everyone will be safe and that our path is secret"

She nodded, a wry smile forming as he drew her in to seal the deal, his lips were already on hers demanding before he acknowledged. They were united.

Preparations a priority, she had to gather what she could take with her not knowing what to expect. She could only hope that where ever they were sent to, that her powers worked. If all else failed she had her wits.

After uttering another protection spell over Storybrooke, the two of them headed into the forest. It was a stormy night and the gust of winds slashed branches to a fro before them, parrying against their path.

Regina had no time for such setbacks, but she knew that any unnecessary powers used would drain her and she needed all of her focus for what was to come.

David motioned for her to wait, he was reading the storm. She saw it as well and squeezed his arm as she carefully retrieved an object from her pack.

They were at a small clearing, and there was just enough of a lull in the storm that Regina took her chance.

She threw the hat into the center of the clearing and with it, her ring into the center. She could not risk failure and her once most prized possession had enough magic in it to power a kingdom.

It started to spin and shoot off vibrant lights, she looked at David and together clasping hands, they jumped.

Toppled in a heap, they finally came to.

They were definitely not in Storybrooke anymore.

The fact that they were surrounded by fierce-looking red leather clad women all pointing what looked like a stubby wand at the two of them as they lay on the ground had told them otherwise...

They walked briskly through the stone halls, brushing passed servants and soldiers whose duty kept them posted at every turn of every corridor. Richard had once thought such protection an exaggeration. After all, the Palace was fortified with magic, specifically magic that empowered him. Although when one witnessed as much as he had in his short span of life, safety was a precaution best left to protocol. They couldn't afford to take liberties in their own home. Too close for comfort, he thought.

With Nicci to his right, the Mord'Sith flanked them as they entered the main hall, guards stationed at the corner moving to follow suit. He felt the sorceress tighten her grip upon his hand, fingers threaded through the others. She leaned in close and lowered her voice to a whisper, words obviously meant for his ears only. "As soon as the throne room clears, you're all mine Lord Rahl," she drawled, laughter rumbling from her quietly as warmth filled his cheeks.

He scowled at her in response, that cheeky smirk taunting him from both corners of her lips. When the arching canopy of stone appeared in their line of sight, Richard stole a last minute retort, using his grip upon her hand to twirl her body into his. Startled by the action, the public display of affection, especially in front of his staff, taking her by sincere surprise. she felt her breath catch as his free hand settled on her lower back, pressing her closer still and he leaned in to brush his lips over the sensitive skin of her neck. Leaving a kiss below her ear, he lowered his voice so it was nearly inaudible. Forcing her to listen to the husky tone of promise. "I look forward to it," those were the only words he needed to utter, inflaming her body with hunger anew.

_Damn this man._

Without giving her proper time to recover, he took her hand and pulled her through the archway with him, bypassing groups of civilians who had come to seek a solution to problems they could not solve themselves. Beyond, in the room home to the throne, the doors were shut as they passed through, suspicious visitors held at sword point with their hands and feet bound in chains. Richard raised a brow, coming around to the dais of the throne in order to look upon them. He eyed the shackles first, shifting his attention to the Mord'Sith responsible.

"Did they resist?" he questioned, voice calmly belying authority.

Without missing a beat, Cara strode into the room, her voice carrying as she barked orders to the guards posted. "No one, and I mean no one, sees the other side of these doors until we are finished. Clear?" Of course, clear. None wished to argue with a woman carrying an agiel. He almost smiled. Almost.

"Lord Rahl," she addressed, "Lady Nicci."

"Cara."

Looking between the two, and then to the pair of arrivals whose clothes drew more attention than a naked whore, she knew already what had asked, and what it had implied.

Why were these strangers being treated as if they were prisoners?

"They used magic," she explained. "We found them just outside the Palace, overlooking the Plains. They appeared out of nowhere."

"No where?" Nicci's brows raised in intrigue. "A transportation spell." she concluded. Richard had to admit. He was glad to have her knowledge, knowing her absolute confidence.

Turning his attention to their guests, Richard raised his chin. "Remove their restraints. Whatever power they have is no good to them in here, anyway." Finding a seat upon the throne, he propped the Sword of Truth upon the armrest, should he need it quickly, it would be at his immediate disposal. After the shackles and chains were loosened, pulled off and carried to the side, Richard spoke again. "I apologize for the alarm; we have to assume a threat when it's unknown. I am Lord Richard Rahl, and this is my wife, Nicci." he didn't need to glance her way to know she only provided them with a subtle smile, as was her way. "Now that you are aware of who we are, I would ask you the same." There were many questions floating around in his head, however, as the Seeker, he knew to pose them creatively.

As they both rubbed their wrists and loosened their shoulders, David quickly glanced over to Regina. Her visage showed nothing, but he could just percept the slightest nod and a slight squeeze in their now clasped hands.

"I am David and this is .. Regina", he paused, deciding not to say Queen. He knew that they were still in danger and that any indication of their position might still be a risk no matter what Lord Rahl said.


End file.
